


The Kids From Yesterday

by demseaanemone



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (vaguely happy ending???), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Creativitwins, Fluff and Angst, Killjoy AU, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Patton is the main villain, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Violence, im a useless emo so i was just like what if the sides were killjoys, platonic anxceit - Freeform, very very VERY minor oc called cellophane but they never appear theyre only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demseaanemone/pseuds/demseaanemone
Summary: In the post-apocalyptic world of Danger Days, System Glitch (Logan), The Duke (Remus), and The Prince (Roman) must find a way to resist Better Living Industries, run by the mysterious Blind Justice (Patton). On their journey, they find friendship, love, and betrayal in the zones.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Hold On Tight And Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall!! This is my first serious fic so please be nice! Everyone has different names, so I'm sorry if that gets confusing! A handy guide for yall!  
> System Glitch: Logan  
> The Duke: Remus  
> The Prince: Roman  
> Dr. Deception/Dr. D: Deceit  
> Blind Justice: Patton  
> Storm Cloud: Virgil  
> ALSO in this AU both Logan and Remus are nonbinary and go by they/them!  
> This is sort of a brief intro! Hope you enjoy!

“It’s another hot day in the zones, killjoys. Time to strap on your ray guns and pull on your masks, cause the scarecrows are at it again. Out here in the desert, we’ve only got each other, the heat, and the hope that Destroya will return for us. It’s me, Dr. Deception, fueling your joy, your pride, your rage! Brighter than the sun that beats down on us, colder than the Dracs that hunt us down. Tune in later to hear your good friend Storm Cloud on the air. Peace out motorbabies!”

“He’s so fucking cool. Can you believe that he says those things about BL and he never gets hurt?”

The Prince sighed. “It’s cause no one knows who he really is. If he revealed his location, they’d be on him in minutes.”

“That’s cause he’s amazing at his job…” System Glitch trailed off, staring at the bright desert sky, love in his eyes.

The Duke whacked the back of Glitch’s head. “Stop being gay and help me put this streak in my hair! Is the bleach working?”

Glitch rolled their eyes and peeked under the foil Duke was clutching over their hair, coughing from the fumes. “Uh, Duke? You might have put a little too much on… it’s looking kinda silvery”

“Sick, really? That’s even better!” They hopped down from the countertop they had been perched on and adjusted the lapels of their leather vest. “Welp, crash queens, we might as well act like ‘joys for once. Those Dracs aren’t gonna stop just cause I’m looking sexier than ever.”

Prince sighed. “You’re a solid 7. Hurry up and get your mask on. Can’t let them see your ‘sexier than ever’ face”

“But it covers up my eyeshadow!” the Duke complained, pulling their dark green mask over their eyes and running after their brother.

System Glitch stared at the radio, which was crackling loudly over faint showtunes, still thinking about Dr. Deception.

“GLITCH! GET YOUR PINING ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! AND LEAVE THAT STUPID RADIO HERE!” 

Glitch rolled their eyes and sped out after their fellow killjoys, gun at the ready, prepared for the days to come. Or so they thought.

The Duke blew smoke from the tip of their gun. “Well, that was a productive session of Drac-blasting!” 

The Prince grimaced. “I guess so. But Duke, you can’t keep taking risks like that. That ambush was completely unnecessary! You could have been killed.”

The Duke rolled their eyes. “Come on Prince, you seriously think I’m gonna die? Have a little faith in your sibling!” The Prince tried to smile, but the worry in his eyes was hard to hide.

Glitch slung an arm around each of the siblings, trying to lighten the mood. “So! How about we take a nice, calm, moment to relax! We can go to Cellophane’s shop, have a bite, and you know, listen to the radio or something-”

“OH MY GOD, we GET IT. You wanna bone Dr. Deception or whatever. Can we have just one MOMENT when you don’t go full-on fanboy over his dreamy voice or his talent, or his mystique or whatever??”

“I don't talk about him that much!” 

Duke and Prince turned to face them in unison “YES YOU DO”

Glitch blushed and elbowed the Duke “Well… maybe I do… but can you really blame me? I mean, he has that smooth voice, and he’s not afraid to speak his mind, and he’s one of the most successful killjoys in all the zones!”

Prince smirked. “Don’t worry Glitch, we’re all gay out here in the zones. Now whatdya say we grab some Power Pup down at Cellophane’s? I bet your arm needs some charging after today’s tussles”

Glitch looked down at their arm, which was emitting a flurry of blue sparks. “Aw, damn, I guess one of those ‘crows clipped my arm.” 

The Duke shook their head “Sometimes I forget that you’re a cyborg and it scares the shit out of me”

“Oh so their ARM scares you but the very real possibility of your own DEATH is totally fine?” 

The Duke cracked their spine and smirked at their brother “Exactly! Come on, I’ll race y’all to Cellophane’s!” They took off running down the dune, kicking up sand behind their boots.

Glitch sighed “I suppose we should go follow them”

Prince smiled “I suppose we should!” 

The three friends dashed across the empty expanse of sand, content for the time being, unaware of what lay in their future.


	2. Bulletproof Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> System Glitch meets some unexpected friends in the desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Sorry it took so long to update, but here's some more shenanigans for yall!

Glitch turned on the radio to their usual channel and stuck their fork into another can of Power Pup. They were just about to take a bite when the Prince dashed into the room, his sibling following close behind. “Hey Glitch! We found a secret hideout with two ‘joys in it!” 

“I bet you’ll be especially excited about these guys,” Duke said, waggling their eyebrows and dragging Glitch out the door. 

“Duke, the hell is that supposed to mean? Frankly, I don’t think we should just trust any old junkrat we find in the Zones. Why would I, of all people care about some stupid…”

Duke rolled their eyes and let Glitch blather on as they traversed the hot sands of the desert, their brother cutting in every once in a while. Finally, they arrived at what seemed to be a metal statue, half sunk into the sand. Only the head of the figure was visible, and the hollow eye socket appeared to be a door inside. 

“You’re not seriously telling me that I have to go INSIDE that thing, are you.” 

The Prince rolled his eyes and elbowed Glitch in the side. “I’m telling you, you’re gonna be excited about this!”

“Oh, come on. Unless you somehow found, like, Dr. DECEPTION or something, I don’t think I’ll care.”

The Duke rolled their eyes and pushed Glitch through the eye of the statue. They looked around the interior, their eyes adjusting to the light. It was odd, Glitch wouldn’t have thought that the statue had this much room inside of it. There seemed to be some sort of wiring or mechanics running throughout the chamber, but it was corroded and frayed, long past its due date. As Glitch marvelled in the craftsmanship, a deep voice interrupted their thoughts.

“It’s quite amazing, isn’t it? A shame it’s fallen into such disrepair.”

Glitch jumped, startled. They’d recognize that voice anywhere! But-no it couldn’t be. “Dr. Deception?”

The man laughed, a deep chuckle that seemed to reverberate against the metal walls of the room. “I suppose I’m more famous than I’d like to believe.” Glitch spun around, now able to see clearly. 

Dr. Deception was sitting in an office chair that looked significantly disheveled. A beat-up table sat nearby with an old microphone on top. But Dr Deception was unlike anything Glitch had pictured. For one thing, he was younger than they’d thought, looking only to be a couple years older than Glitch themself. He had choppy brown hair shaved on one side. The left side of his face was obscured by burn scars, but his face was strangely handsome, in a sad, weathered way. Under his cropped leather jacket he wore a yellow and black striped shirt. 

Glitch realized they had been staring and abruptly looked away, their face heating up.

Dr Deception chuckled. His voice was surprisingly deep for someone so young. “Am I really that attractive?” Dr D leaned forward, seeming to revel in Glitch’s discomfort. 

“I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to stare!” Glitch stammered, wishing this interaction could be over. 

“Come on, Dee. Don’t make them uncomfortable.” A tall figure clad almost exclusively in black stood beside Dr D. Where did he come from?? Glitch wondered. The stranger smiled an unnerving smile at Glitch, but remained silent. 

“I… can’t believe you’ve just been here all these years. How did you manage to avoid BL/ind?”

“Well, they wouldn’t want to go near Destroya, would they? Too worried it’ll wake up and demolish their corporation .”

“Wait, you’re telling me this is-”

“Destroya? What other half-buried giant metal statues are there? Maybe if I could get it to work, then we’d finally have at these Scarecrows once and for all.”

“Maybe if you actually FIXED the damn thing.” The stranger rolled his eyes amicably.

“Well maybe if someone actually cared to HELP me, it’d get done faster!” Dr. D spun around and glared at the tall figure. The two of them had a mini stare-off before Dr. D turned back to System Glitch. “I don't suppose you’re good with machines, uh...”

“System Glitch,”they finished.

“Actually, they’re great with machines! In fact, they modified my gun! Now it has a voltic ton of power and a stun setting!” The Prince careened into Glitch, almost knocking them off their feet. Glitch glared at him.

“Were you seriously listening the whole time?” Glitch said, shoving Prince off of them.

“Who can resist a classic love story?” 

Dr. D chuckled under his breath. “So this is a love story, is it? I mean, you’re good with machines, you’re practically my soulmate.”

Glitch’s face broke out into a deep scarlet, their eyes avoiding Dr D’s.

The Prince shrugged “Whatever. I’ll leave you two alone.”

Dr D smiled a lopsided smile and turned towards a metal doorway. “I’ll grab some tools and whatnot. Be back in a pop.” He swiveled on his heel and strode out of the room.   
The stranger had been mostly quiet throughout the duration of the conversation, barely even registering emotion on his face. He approached Glitch with his hands clasped behind his back and an unreadable expression on his face. 

“It’s not often we get other ‘joys out here. It’s nice to have some company that’s not Scarecrows on our asses. I’m Storm Cloud, by the way.”

“Well, it’s always great to meet new people! I mean-” But Storm Cloud was already out the door, waving lazily over his shoulder. What the hell’s up with that guy? It was odd, Storm Cloud had always seemed so much…warmer on the radio. Oh, well. It’s probably just because we’re strangers, Glitch thought. I didn’t trust them either at first. Nothing to be worried about! But they couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was too good to be true.


End file.
